Hermione Granger's Secret
by A.Pelosi
Summary: Yes, you may think that this story is similar to "The Kidnapped Daughter," but I am trying it to relieve writer's block. It is not bad; give it a try! R&R
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a different look on "The Kidnapped Daughter." This is when Hermione is adopted differently. She's not a Zabini, but a Malfoy. Her name is based off of "The Spy." This is a way for me to relieve writer's block. Feel free to flame. I'm trying a third person omniscient point of view, different from the third person limited that I usually do.

Rating: T

Pairings: Hermione M. and Blaise Z.

Summary: Hermione finds out she's adopted. A shock of her life. R&R.

_Prologue: Malfoy Manor:_

_Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she cradled two babies that she had given birth to. A bundle wrapped in numerous blue blankets held a baby boy by the name of Draco. The other pink bundle carried a little girl named Haley. _

_Narcissa smiled lovingly at her babies. Suddenly, there was a loud POP, and three people and another baby Apparated into the nursery where Narcissa sat. Narcissa smiled. The first one was her husband, Lucius Malfoy. He was grinning from ear to ear because of the birth. _

_The other two were Anastasia and Victor Zabini. They, too had a baby boy that Anastasia had given birth to a month ago by the name of Blaise. All were smiling madly._

_Contrary to what most people thought, the Malfoys and Zabinis weren't loyal followers of Voldemort. In fact, they were disgusted by Voldemort and ideas, especially since Voldemort was a half-blood. However, to keep from being killed, they pretended to be followers, but were actually spies for the Order._

_"Cissy," Anastasia said to Narcissa. "Congratulations on the birth of your children. Draco and Haley are beautiful children. Oh, I cannot believe it! Cissy's given birth! Now that you have a girl, we can betroth her to my son, and our family would be forever united!" Anastasia yelled excitedly. The two families were the best of friends and couldn't wait for the day their families would be united._

_"Yes, Ana, I must agree. We must betroth Haley to Blaise. Lucius, you must draw up the contract," said Narcissa._

_"Yes, dear, right away," Lucius said obediently, and he fetched a fresh piece of parchment. He whispered the words, "contratia marriaga," and a marriage contract was produced. (A/N: I made it up:)) _

_On it, it said: _

_Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) hereby betroth their daughter Haley Felicity Malfoy to Blaise Johnathan Zabini. Anastasia Eloise Zabini (nee Lestrange) (A/N: made it up.) and Victor Johnathan Zabini hereby betroth their son Blaise Johnathan Zabini to Haley Felicity Malfoy._

_Both are to be married by their 17th birthday, and a heir produced by their 27th. Consequences will be faced if sufficient heir is not produced._

_Severe consequences are to be faced for the breaking of said contract. _

_After whispering more words, putting a drop of each baby's blood onto the contract, as well as having each set of parents sign it, it became binding and pernament. Blaise Zabini and Haley Malfoy were legally engaged to be married as soon as they reached 17. _

_Anastasia Zabini and Narcissa Malfoy were dancing with joy that their babies would marry and their families united. After all, the Malfoys and Zabinis were the most powerful pureblooded families. _

_All were excited to see the day Blaise and Haley married each other. _

_However, this happiness was not to last. One day, Lucius came home to Malfoy Manor looking sad. He quickly used some floo powder, yelled "Zabini Manor", and stuck his head through his fireplace. He was able to see the Zabini Manor livingroom. This form of communication was preferred, since it was faster than Owl Post. It allowed the user to just show their head in the fireplace of the house of the person they wanted to see._

_Victor Zabini saw Lucius's head in the fireplace, and quickly grabbed a chair and sat in front of the fireplace. "Lucius, what's the matter, mate?" he asked Lucius._

_"Victor...I have some grave news. Voldemort is rising, and he has demanded that any of his followers who have more than one children to give one up to him. He says that he would personally raise that child. Knowing Voldemort does not wish to offend pureblooded families by demanding the boys of the families, he would want our daughter if he finds out. I can't let that happen. My daughter cannot grow and join the Dark Side. No Malfoys are truly on the Dark Side. Victor...Narcissa will be heartbroken when she finds out. I need you and Ana to come to Malfoy Manor, and we'll sort out a plan to keep Haley safe," said Lucius._

_"Coming right away," said Victor. He watched as Lucius's head disappeared. He grabbed Anastasia and Blaise and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. _

_"Welcome, Victor," said a voice. He was greeted by both Narcissa and Lucius. "Kindly give Blaise to our house-elf, Dobby," said Lucius. He snapped his fingers and a house-elf appeared._

_"Master," it said, and bowed low._

_"Dobby, please take the Zabinis' child to the nursery," said Lucius. Dobby bowed and took Blaise to the nursery._

_"Ana, why are you here?" asked Narcissa suddenly._

_Lucius turned to Narcissa. "Dear, I have some grave news. Voldemort is rising, and he wants followers. If we do not follow him, we'll get killed. Both Draco and Haley would get killed. Victor, if you and your family do not at least pretend to follow Voldemort, he might kill Blaise as well. It has come to my attention that if he asks us to follow, it will help us if we pretend to follow. In public, we must keep up the appearence that we hate Muggles, Muggleborns, and Half-bloods. Then, we can join the order," Lucius told eveyone._

_"All right, Lucius, when I am required to join Voldemort, I will pretend to join, and together, our two families will join the Order," said Victor Zabini._

_"But...that's not my news. Narcissa, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are demanding that whichever family had two children to give one up to him. Most likely, Voldemort would want Haley, as she is a girl. I cannot let that happen. My baby girl...I cannot bear to have her become Dark," whispered Lucius._

_"Those monsters! I do not want my daughter with them whatsoever. What are we going to do, Lucius?" asked Narcissa._

_"Only one thing to do...put her up for adoption in the Muggle world. Right now, Haley is not safe as a pureblood. I pray that when we give her up, she will be adopted by a kind Muggle family who will raise her correctly. When she turns 17, we'll find her again," replied Lucius._

_Narcissa by this time was crying very softly. She had to give her daughter away to a Muggle family. Lucius put a comforting hand onto Narcissa._

* * *

><p><em>It was a dark bleak night, and Narcissa was running at a fast pace in Muggle London. After running for some time, she arrived at an old building that said "Grand Central Adoption Agency." She stopped to catch her breath. From within her coat, she drew out her wand. Narcissa muttered, "glamoria familiae ad filiam." Suddenly, Haley's platinum blonde hair turned into a dull brown; her clear grey eyes became a chocolate brown. Narcissa had cast the family glamour charm on her baby, one that could only be removed by members of the Malfoy family. She then quickly stuffed her wand back inside her coat.<em>

_After spending a few minutes outside to find the courage to walk in, she marched right into the agency._

_The worker was a middle-aged woman. As soon as Narcissa walked in, she gave a small smile. "May I help you?" she asked._

_Narcissa stepped right up to the desk and said, "Yes, I would like to give my child up for adoption." The worker peered at Narcissa, wondering for what possible reason could she had for giving up her child. _

_"OK, well I must ask a few questions to see if your baby's suitable for adoption," replied the worker. She drew out a piece of paper and pen and asked, "What is the baby's name?"_

_"My child's name is Haley," replied Narcissa. "But, I would like the family who adopts her to change her name." The worker stared. That woman must really be trying to get rid of her baby she doesn't even want her to have her birth name._

_"Surname?" asked the worker._

_"I prefer not to give a surname," Narcissa Malfoy told the worker. She didn't want to risk the fact that one of Voldemort's followers might be following her. _

_"A surname must be given," replied the worker._

_Narcissa searched for a suitable surname, one that Voldemort couldn't track. "Oomble," she told the worker quietly. _

_"All right, what is your full name? I need to know the name of the birth parents," said the worker, who introduced herself as Mrs. Benacknar. _

_"Anastasia Oomble," said Narcissa, hoping the worker would believe her. She was already annoyed that the worker asked so many personal questions about Haley and herself. _

_"All right, now how about the father's name?" asked the worker._

_"She doesn't have a father," Narcissa told the worker, fearing that if she told of a father's name, Voldemort might get suspicious and track Haley down._

_"All right, so you're a single mother?" the worker asked._

_"Yes," replied Narcissa._

_"When is little Haley's birthday?" asked the worker._

_"August 1st, 1980," Narcissa told Mrs. Benacknar. "I wish that be the only thing that the adopted family knows about my child."_

_"All right, her features," said the worker. "Brown hair...and chocolate brown eyes. All right, you are all set. One thing, does she have any siblings?"_

_"No," replied Narcissa, not wanting to reveal her other child to this worker. _

_"All right...you are all set. Do you have anything to give to the child or her adopted parents?" asked the worker._

_"Yes. I have two letters, one is for the family that adopts her, and one is for her. She also should be given this box. Tell the family that they are not to reveal her adoption until she turns 17," replied Narcissa. After handing the baby as well as the letter over to the worker, she turned onto her heel and ran out the door and through the streets as fast as she could, away from the Adoption Agency, away from the pains of giving up her child. After running into a deserted area, Narcissa stopped and closed her eyes shut. After a loud POP, she Apparated into the living room of Malfoy Manor._

_There, Lucius was on the couch, crying, while both Victor and Anastasia Zabini were comforting him._

_Anastasia saw Narcissa and whispered urgently,"Did you do it?"_

_"Yes," said Narcissa with tears in her eyes. "I even cast the family glamour charm on her. It cannot be removed by anyone, other than our immediate family. I don't know if we'll find her again!"_

_"Oh, Cissy, I am extremely sorry for the loss of your child. I would be upset too, if I had to give up Blaise," replied Anastasia in a comforting tone._

_"Thank you, Ana," Narcissa said. She went over to Lucius and told him, "I did it."_

_Lucius broke down again at the idea that his baby girl was gone. Narcissa went over to the nursery, which now held two babies, instead of the three that it was supposed to hold. She sat there for a long time, not daring to make any move, while the babies just stared at her._

* * *

><p><em>Done! :)<em>

_R&R and I will give you a chapter today._

_A._


	2. Chapter the First

**A/N: All right, this is the second chapter to "An Adoption Story." **

**Note: This will take place when Hermione turns 16, and is when she is going into her 6th year. Yes, Narcissa said that her adoption won't be revealed until she's 17. Let's pretend it is 16. Pretend Voldemort knew the Malfoys had a daughter, and Narcissa and Lucius told him that she died, so he wouldn't be after her anymore. Draco Malfoy does not know he has a sister, yet.**

**Granger House, Hermione:**

**Hermione woke up on a bright August morning. The date, to be exact was August 1st. Her 16th birthday. She smiled to herself as she got dressed in some comfortable clothes; jeans and a T-shirt.**

**Hermione ran into the bathroom to get her teeth brushed. After she brushed her teeth, she looked into the mirror and sighed. Though she did shrink her teeth in 4th year, it was still abnormally large. Plus, she still had that bushy hair that was extremely hard to manage, as well as dull brown eyes. For once, Hermione wished that she was beautiful; maybe some sort of exotic beauty. **

**After wrestling with her tangled hair in an attempt to comb it down, Hermione rushed downstairs. Instead of the usual happy greeting from her mom, and a 'good morning, dear', from her dad, Hermione saw that both her mother and father were nervous. Her dad was reading the newspaper, but instead of being absorbed in it as always, he kept giving her mom occasional glances. Hermione's mom was nervously making a breakfast of sausage and eggs. On Hermione's birthday, her mother always made sure to make her favorite breakfast, lunch and dinner. **

**Hermione's mom and dad only acted like that on the September 1st, before she left the house to Hogwarts. Hermione, however, figured it was nothing, and said to her parents brightly, "Hey, mom, dad! Is it time for school already? Mom, Dad, aren't you a bit early to be worried about me going off to school? School isn't until next month!" Hermione hoped that her joke would lighten things up. **

**However, her parents stayed sober. Jean Granger had finished the sausage and eggs and piled them onto a plate for Hermione. "Dear, eat up. Afterwards, we'll give you our present, and then we have something to say," Jean told Hermione. **

**Hermione quickly finished her delicious breakfast and sat patiently at the dining table. "What is it, mom?" she asked urgently.**

**"First, open your present," replied John Granger, and he pointed at a small package on the table. It was a red box. Hermione opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful pendant that had a snake carved into it. Inscribed beneath it were the words, in Latin, 'may we live forever in peace.' There were three letters carved onto the side that said 'HFM.' **

**"Dad, Mom, I don't know what to say...it is beautiful! However, HFM is not my initials. You know my initials are HJG," said Hermione, while admiring the pendant. She slipped in onto her neck.**

**"Well, Hermione, that's part of the thing we are about to tell you," said Jean.**

**"Well," interjected John, "You are...we...you."**

**"Adopted you. You are adopted!" finished Jean.**

**"What?" asked Hermione. "Why didn't you tell me before that I am adopted?"**

**"We've been given explicit instructions from the Agency to not tell you until you turn 16. We didn't buy your present. The Agency said that this box was to be given to you when you turned 16. You are a pureblood witch," said John.**

**"A pureblooded witch! That would explain why I am able to do magic, while you both can't! Ha! Wait till Malfoy hears this! I am not a Muggleborn, but a pureblood," said Hermione with glee.**

**"Dear, we've also been given a letter from your birth mother that we've already read. She also wrote a letter to you that you're suppose to get when you are 16," said Jean. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two letters. The first one was addressed simply as "To family."**

**Hermione took it out and read:**

_**Dear Family,**_

_**I am your adopted daughter's birth mother. All I ask of you is to not reveal her adoption or give her the letter and box until she reaches 16. When she reaches 16, please tell her that she is a pureblood, and that I am trying my best to find her.**_

_**I feel the need to explain the action I took, on why I've decided to give her up in the first place. It is Dark times for my people. We are dominated by a Dark Force, and my daughter is in danger if she stayed with us. Please understand that I did not give her up because I wanted to. I never did want to; understand I had no choice. **_

_**You probably haven't had the faintest idea on what I am talking about. Believe me; when my daughter reaches 11, you will completely understand the action I took, and what I am talking about.**_

_**Take good care of my daughter.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Your daughter's birth mother **_

_**It must be Voldemort, **_**Hermione thought, _that forced my adopted mother to take such an action. Who is she anyway? Who is my family? Most pureblooded families are giving up their daughters so they would be safe._**

**Hermione opened the second letter that said:**

_**Dear Haley (or whatever name you go by now),**_

_**First off, happy 16th birthday, my daughter. I am sorry I cannot be here for the event. I can only celebrate it with your twin brother. Yes, you have a brother.**_

_**And yes, your name is 'Haley.' You have the family glamour charm on you that cannot be removed unless your brother, or your father, or I, find you.**_

_**Dear, I am extremely sorry for giving you up. I had no choice. Voldemort was rising and demanding that we give you up to him. I cannot bear to see my daughter raised by that monster. Therefore, my husband and I made the hardest choice: giving you up. Hopefully because you were raised as a Muggle, you are probably raised the correct way: seeing Muggles, Muggleborns, and Half-bloods as equal to us purebloods. As you were raised that way, I hope you are bravely fighting for the Light Side.**_

_**As much as I really want to, I cannot reveal to you who I am. You must find out yourself. I know you are intelligent, my daughter. That pendant might help, since your brother has one just like it, and anyone can recognize our family with it. Also, he goes to Hogwarts. I am trying my best to find you again, my daughter.**_

_**Love you forever and always,**_

_**Mother**_

**Hermione, by that time, was determined to find her real parents. She tried to piece it together. She had a brother at Hogwarts. Her 'family' was a pureblooded family. The pendant was a snake. She was Haley. Hermione reasoned that her brother probably was in Slytherin. She just hoped it was a nice Slytherin, and not someone like Draco Malfoy. **

**She figured it can't be the Malfoys, since the Malfoys practically lived for Voldemort. They practiced the Dark Arts, etc. _No, _thought Hemione, _her real family probably wasn't in the league with Voldemort at all. _She scrolled through a long list of known Slytherins that weren't supporters of Voldemort...Nott, Parkinson, to some degree...Bulstrode. However, the Parkinsons and Bulstrode only had daughters, Pansy and Millicent. The only other family that Hermione knew didn't support Voldemort was the Notts. Theodore Nott was possibly Hermione's brother. **

**Her parents gave her a number for the "Grand Central Adoption Agency." **

**Hermion dialed the number and waited. A voice on the other end said, "Grand Central Adoption Agency, how may I help you?"**

**"I am Hermione Granger and I was adopted there 16 years ago. Do you know who my birth mother is?" asked Hermione eagerly.**

**"Granger, Hermione...let's see...ah yes, Hermione Jean Granger, adopted 16 years ago by a John and Jean Granger?" asked the woman on the other line.**

**"Yes, I am Mrs. Benacknar, and I oversaw your birth mother giving you up. You were initially Haley Oomble. Your birth mother is one Anastasia Oomble, and no father," said Mrs. Benacknar. "Does that help?"**

**"What did my mother look like?" asked Hermione.**

**"She had black eyes, and dark black hair. She seemed really upset with the adoption, like she didn't really want to give you away, but had no choice," said Mrs. Benacknar. "You don't have any known siblings, and your birth mother wanted you to change your name, and now you're Hermione Jean Granger."**

**Hermione realized that this didn't add up. There was no pureblood family named "Oomble." Unless...her mother didn't give her real information, for fear Voldemort would find out. This was going to be hard.**

**However, she decided to contact the Notts, for maybe they are her real family, as the Notts were the only known family that Hermione knew were neutral in the war and had a son. **

**The Malfoys and Zabinis practically lived for Voldemort, so she figured they were out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Narcissa Malfoy was afraid Voldemort might find the letter and know. So, she didn't reveal anything. She knew that Hermione will find out herself. She did a really good job of covering her tracks so that Voldemort might not find out. Hermione didn't think that the Malfoys or the Zabinis were pretending to worship Voldemort.**

**R&R**

**A.**


	3. Chapter the Second

A/N:

Yeah, it's me again. The story changed to "Hermione Granger's Secret." Enjoy! By the way, Hermione thinks she is a Nott. I made a mistake. Hermione's real name is Haley Felicity Narcissa Malfoy, but her pendant just says "HFN", for Haley Felicity Narcissa, since there is no last name on the pendant. Because of this, Hermione thought that the Notts, whose last name starts with "N" just like the "N" in the last letter of the pendant, is her family.

**Draco Malfoy:**

**It was Draco Malfoy's birthday.**

**After gathering Blaise and Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, Narcissa broke the news. The home life of Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were very different than at school. At school, the two boys did not show emotions, as instructed by their fathers. They did not believe in that nonsense about pureblood supremacy, but had to pretend to in order to not get killed by Voldemort. Because of that, they had lots of enemies at school. Lucius Malfoy and Victor Zabini had numerous enemies for pretending to be Death Eaters.**

**"Dear..." Narcissa told Draco. "Happy Birthday!"**

**"Thanks, Mom," said Draco. **

**"However...there is something we must tell you...about your birth," replied Narcissa.**

**"I'm not adopted, am I? That would be terrible!" cried Draco, not daring to make a move if he were adopted.**

**"No, honey...you are our rightful son. What you must know is that on the day of your birth, there was another one," said Narcissa, and she was on the verge of tears.**

**"Another what?" asked Draco.**

**"Son...another child. Your twin sister. Your mother and I had to give her up because of Voldemort. You understand, right?" asked Lucius.**

**"Father, I understand, but how do I find her? Where to begin?" asked Draco.**

**"Honey...it is nearly impossible to find her...we put her in Muggle London. We don't know where she is. She only has a pendant," said Narcissa.**

**"You mean she was raised as a Muggle-born?" asked Draco.**

**"Yes, son. She was raised as a Muggle-born," replied Lucius. **

**"I will find her! Blaise, will you help?" asked Draco.**

**"Yeah," said Blaise. **

**"First...view the pensieve," said Narcissa. Draco entered it and found out it was going to be harder than he thought. His mother had given a fake name to the Adoption Agency.**

**"What is her real name?" Blaise asked, breaking the tension.**

**"Haley Felicity Narcissa Malfoy," replied Lucius. "Our little girl..." **

**"Blaise, son, you must know," said Victor Zabini, talking for the first time. "You are betrothed to Haley. If we don't find her soon...you might face severe consequences for not marrying her. You must both marry by 16 (a/n: pretend it is 16). She is 16 already; however, you aren't turning 16 until October 2nd. We have time."**

**"Draco, mate, we have to find her. She's your sister and my finacee!" cried Blaise.**

**"Yes, let's go to Diagon Alley first," replied Draco. He and Blaise flooed to Diagon Alley. **

**"Wait here," instructed Blaise and he went off somewhere. Draco sat down on a bench. Suddenly, he saw Hermione and Ginny.**

**Draco didn't hate Hermione, or Ginny. He didn't like calling Hermione 'mudblood'. But if he and his family wanted to survive, then he had to keep up the facade. So he put on a sneering face and said, "Mudblood, Weaslette, what are you doing here?"**

**"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Hermione.**

**"Waiting for Blaise. We are going to do some errands, though it doesn't concern you, mudblood," spat Draco, while in reality was cringing at the cruel words coming out of his mouth.**

**Afterwards, Draco noticed for some reason that Hermione was walking towards the Notts. Crouching low, he saw them talking friendly. He couldn't hear a thing, though. **

**Then, Blaise came. "What are you doing, mate?" he asked Draco.**

**"Come on, let's go! What were you doing?" asked Draco.**

**"Buying a present for my mom's birthday!" cried Blaise. He grabbed Blaise just in time to hear Hermione say, "...Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented me for the last six year!" **

**Draco couldn't tak it anymore. "What are you saying about me, mudblood," he said. He smirked while trying to look in distaste. He looked around, spotted the Notts said, "Mr. Nott, Mrs. Nott, Theodore, nice to see you. What are you doing here with the mudblood?" **

**The Notts gave him a look of respect and disgust. It pained Draco to have to act like that; it made him more enemies than friends. The Notts especially, since they were neutral. Theodore Nott was a respectful boy who did not insult muggle-borns. Their family was able to resist Voldemort and not join him; his, however, and Blaise's, had to pretend. In reality, Draco Malfoy never did like insulting muggle-borns. Just because their muggle-borns didn't mean they were inferior. In fact, Hermione's beat him in every subject but Potions.**

**"Were you eavesdropping, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, clearly annoyed.**

**"Why were you talking about me, mudblood?" Draco drawled.**

**"Watch your mouth; she's a pureblood now!" cried Ginny. Draco was surprised that Ginny had the guts to say anything at all. **

**"Draco, it is nice to see you. We are discussing Hermione's adoption," said Theodore, addressing Draco with a deal of coolness. "Apparently, she's your sister. Ring any bells?"**

**That's when Draco lost it. "My sister? No way! My parents told me my sister would have a pendant and that it would be impossible to find Haley; they've tried to find her but failed. I tried...I really miss Haley...Blaise's been helping me find her. I can't bear the thought that I can't protect her. It's the twin connection feeling with Haley," he ranted. He noticed that Hermione looked shocked.**

**"I'm sorry," she told Draco. She had a look of pity. **

**Draco, however, gave her a cold look. How can she be sorry after he lost his sister? "Sorry? What for? My sister is not here; Blaise and I have been trying to find her! So far, no luck!" he yelled.**

**"Malfoy...Draco...I am your sister. At least I believe I am. If you don't believe me, see this," said Hermione and she held out the pendant. Draco almost gasped. His sister. Draco pulled out the same one from under his shirt.**

**"Haley! It is you! Oh, Haley, I missed you!" said Draco, and he tackled Hermione onto the ground. "Mother and Father have been worried! Thanks Theo, Mr. and Mrs. Nott! Come on! Blaise, we must get to Malfoy Manor! Weaslette, if you want to come, fine, but only for moral support for Haley." He dragged Hermione as well as Ginny towards the fireplace to Malfoy Manor. _Mother and Father would be proud, _Draco thought.**

**Hermione:**

**Hermione was in her room as she started to construct her letter to Mrs. Nott. She was going to the Burrow later to meet with Ron and Harry, hoping she could ask Ron, who was a Weasley, and from an old pureblooded family, information about pureblooded families, in hopes of finding her family. She also hoped Ron or Harry would let her use their owls.**

**After grabbing a fresh piece of parchment paper, she wrote:**

_**Dear Mrs. Nott,**_

_**If you must know, my initials are HJG, or at least that was what I thought before I found out this morning that I was adopted. It turns out that my true initials are HFN. **_

_**Mrs. Nott, I have information that helps me to conclude that you may possibly be my birth mother. After all, I have received a letter and a pendant from my birth mother this morning, as well as information saying I was given up because of Voldemort. Apparently I also have a brother, which helps me conclude that your son, Theodore, might be my brother. **_

_**If I am truly a Nott, please reply as soon as possible, and I would love to join you for the rest of summer. If I am not, then I am sorry for bothering you. I am still trying to figure out who I am. Still, please reply as soon as possible.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**HJG, or HFN**_

**Hermione didn't want to put down that she used to be Hermione Jean Granger, for fear that Voldemort might find out. **

**After packing, she clutched her letter and headed out to the Burrow.**

**"Hermione! I'm so glad you came!" yelled Ronald Bilius Weasley. He squeezed Hermione tightly.**

**"Ron...stop it!" cried Hermione and Ron stopped clutching Hermione. "I need to ask you something. Can I use your owl?"**

**"Yeah, Pig can handle letters. Sure," said Ron, noting the letter in Hermione's hand. She went up to Pig and said, "Pig, can you bring this to Nott Manor?"**

**Pig hooted and let her tie the letter into his claws. Then, he fluttered away.**

**"Hermione...what's up?" asked Ginny Weasley as she came downstairs to find Hermione staring at the fireplace.**

**"Can you keep a secret?" asked Hermione.**

**"Yeah, Mia, of course," said Ginny. She dragged Hermione into her room.**

**"Hermione Jean Granger, you will tell me exactly what's on your mind!" cried Ginny. Hermione handed Ginny the two letters her birth mother wrote. **

**"Your adopted?" asked Ginny.**

**"Yes, Gin. I've been figuring out who my real family is actually; it should be a bit easier if I have a twin brother..." trailed off Hermione.**

**"Yeah, but that can be anyone!" cried Ginny. **

**"However...it can only be a 6th year, since my twin is in my year. It can't be Malfoy, or Zabini, considering their families have been You-know-who's supporters for centuries, and the family who gave me up apparently does not support You-Know-Who," replied Hermione. "I figured it had to be a Slytherin family that doesn't support You-Know-Who. And...the only ones I can think of are the Notts, Parkinsons, and Bulstrodes. The Parkinsons and Bulstrodes only have girls, so I figured it must be the Notts. I sent a letter to them. After all...my initials are HFN."**

**Before Ginny could reply, Pig flew in with a letter. "Ah, this is my letter. Let's hope that they are my family so I can finally belong," said Hermione.**

**She opened it and read:**

_**Dear Miss HJG,**_

_**It has come to our knowledge that the Notts do not have any missing daughters whatsoever; all our family members have been accounted for. We believe it might be a mistake on your part.**_

_**However, we feel pity for you, Theodore especially, that you possibly do not have a family. Therefore, we feel the need to help you find your family.**_

_**If it will help, you may bring a family friend along with you to a meeting today at 2:00 at the Leaky Cauldron. Please bring this letter to the bartender, and he will escort you to us.**_

_**Thank you, and good luck,**_

_**The Nott Family**_

**"Gin...will you come with me?" asked Hermione after both she and Ginny read the letter.**

**"Of course, Mia. It is 1:55 now...let's go!" said Ginny. Ginny and Hermione ran to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was there, cooking snacks.**

**"Mrs. Weasley, we need to go to Diagon Alley!" said Hermione.**

**"Sure, dear, there is floo powder if you need it," said Mrs. Weasley. Hermione grabbed some floo powder and yelled "Leaky Cauldron" and arrived there. Sitting alone on a bench was Draco Malfoy. What he was doing near the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione didn't know.**

**When he saw Hermione and Ginny, he sneered and said, "Mudblood, Weaslette, what are you doing here?"**

**"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" asked Hermione.**

**"Waiting for Blaise. We are going to do some errands, though it doesn't concern you, mudblood," spat Malfoy.**

**Suddenly, Hermione spotted Theodore Nott, and possibly her family. She and Ginny ushered over to them.**

**"I am HJG, and am the girl who needs help. My full name is Hermione Jean Granger, and this is my friend Ginevra Weasley," said Hermione.**

**"Granger, what are you doing here?" asked Theodore Nott. **

**"I am the girl who wrote to your family," said Hermione simply.**

**"Let's go straight to work. Apparently, you received information two weeks ago (a/n: pretend Hermione's known for two weeks) that you were adopted by your family. Then, you find two letters from your birth mother, and then you immediately assume it is us?" asked Mr. Nott.**

**"No, Mr. Nott, here are the letters," said Hermione and she gave the letters to Mr. Nott. He read them and nodded.**

**"All right, we don't know who she may possibly be, but we have a slight hunch. How did you know that your real initials are HFN?" asked Mr. Nott. **

**"My pendant," said Hermione and she pulled it out. As soon as Ginny, Mr and Mrs. Nott, and Theodore Nott saw the pendant, they gasped.**

**"What?" asked Hermione. **

**Ginny, looking a bit paled, said, "Hermione...this is a well known pendant. If you must know...every pureblooded family, my family included, has a special pendant unique to their family. Hermione...the shocking part is that this is, well, the Malfoy pendant. Hermione...you are a Malfoy."**

**"What?" spluttered Hermione. "That's proposterous! No way I am related to Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tormented me for the last 6 years!"**

**"What are you saying about me, mudblood," said a voice from behind. Behind them was Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy had his signature smirk on. He looked around and said, "Mr. Nott, Mrs. Nott, Theodore, nice to see you. What are you doing here with the mudblood?" **

**"Were you eavesdropping, Malfoy?" asked Hermione, clearly annoyed.**

**"Why were you talking about me, mudblood?" asked Malfoy.**

**"Watch your mouth; she's a pureblood now!" cried Ginny.**

**"Draco, it is nice to see you. We are discussing Hermione's adoption," said Theodore. "Apparently, she's your sister. Ring any bells?"**

**"My sister? No way! My parents told me my sister would have a pendant and that it would be impossible to find Haley; they've tried to find her but failed. I tried...I really miss Haley...Blaise's been helping me find her. I can't bear the thought that I can't protect her. It's the twin connection feeling with Haley," replied Malfoy. Hermione stood shocked. She never saw Malfoy display any emotions before. **

**"I'm sorry," she found herself telling Malfoy.**

**"Sorry? What for? My sister is not here; Blaise and I have been trying to find her! So far, no luck!" yelled Malfoy.**

**"Malfoy...Draco...I am your sister. At least I believe I am. If you don't believe me, see this," said Hermione and she held out the pendant. Draco pulled out the same one from under his shirt.**

**"Haley! It is you! Oh, Haley, I missed you!" said Draco, and he tackled Hermione onto the ground. "Mother and Father have been worried! Thanks Theo, Mr. and Mrs. Nott! Come on! Blaise, we must get to Malfoy Manor! Weaslette, if you want to come, fine, but only for moral support for Haley." He dragged Hermione as well as Ginny towards the fireplace, while Blaise followed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Done:<strong>

**Great! Yeah, Hermione's found her real parents!**

**R&R**

**A.**


	4. Chapter the Third

A/N: **The next chapter of "Hermione Granger's Secret!" **

**Hermione:**

**Hermione felt extremely dizzy as Draco yelled "Malfoy Manor." Ginny and Blaise were right behind her.**

**He dragged Hermione to the drawing room where Narcissa was sitting.**

**Breathless, he yelled, "Mother! I found Haley!"**

**Narcissa stopped what she was doing and let out a shocked gasp. "Where?" she asked.**

**"Right here. Apparently, Haley is Hermione Granger," said Draco proudly.**

**Hermione felt herself being pushed in front of Mrs. Malfoy. She was afraid of Narcissa, since after all, she was with the notorious Malfoys.**

**"Haley? My baby?" asked Narcissa. She quickly grabbed some floo powder, yelled "Zabini Manor" and stuck her head through.**

**"Lucius, we found Haley! Grab Anastasia and Victor and come on over!" cried Narcissa.**

**"Oh, Ginny, this is overwelming!" Hermione cried.**

**Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand to show her that it'll be all right.**

**After a little while, Lucius Malfoy Apparated to the Manor along with two black haired people that Hermione assumed to be "Anastasia and Victor."**

**Hermione was a bit afraid of Lucius. After all, he was a so-called Death Eater, and terrible things were heard about him. He even tortured Hermione once.**

**Finally, after an awkward silence, Lucius spoke. "Let's be sure this is Haley. I'll do a simple spell. _Familiae revere!" _he shouted, with his wand pointed at Hermione.**

**A silvery mist appeared near Hermione. She shivered as the mist slowly formed words. Hermione turned her head and read:**

**Name: Haley Felicity Narcissa Malfoy**

**Parents: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)**

**Siblings: Draco Lucius Malfoy (twin)**

**Blood Status: Pure**

**Narcissa broke the stunned silence and quickly hugged Hermione. "My baby! It was so hard to give you up that night! I missed you!" she kept saying.**

**Lucius said, "Do you want to remove the glamour?" **

**Hermione thought for a moment. "Yes, I want to know what I truly look like," she said.**

**Lucius nodded. Then, he turned to Narcissa. "You say you cast the Malfoy family glamour on her?" he asked.**

**Narcissa nodded. "Yes, I did. It is not a regular glamour, but the family one," she said.**

**"Wait," said Hermione. "What is the Malfoy family glamour?" **

**Surprisingly, it was Draco who answered. "Haley...every pureblooded family has a specific protection glamour spell that can be cast on any family member if needed. That glamour can only be removed by people of your immediate family, such as myself, Mother and Father. It is very powerful. I'm sure Blaise's family also has a family glamour spell," said Draco.**

**Blaise nodded. "Yes, the powerful Zabini glamour," he said.**

**Hermione nodded and turned to Lucius. "I'm ready," she told him.**

**He nodded and whispered, "_glamouria ad familiam remove!" _Suddenly, Hermione could feel a tingly sensation as she felt her body change.**

**Then, it stopped. Ginny grabbed the nearest mirror and pushed it in front of Hermione. She gasped. She was beautiful. She had platinum blonde hair that reached to her shoulders. She had prominent cheek bones, and pale skin. Her eyes were these beautiful stormy grey color. **

**Everyone was smiling by now. "What should I do? What should I tell Harry and Ron?" she asked.**

**It was Ginny who answered. "We're not. We'll just say Hermione Granger died. It'll be better this way. Trust me. I know Ron and I know that if he finds out his best friend is from a Death Eater family, he'll flip out and never forgive you. Harry will be wary and just trust Ron," said Ginny.**

**"Ginny, we are not a Death Eater family," said Narcissa.**

**"Yes," interjected Lucius. "We only pretend to be Death Eaters so the Dark Lord doesn't kill us. We made more enemies than friends. Except for Victor and Anastasia. They've always been our friends and they, too, pretended to join the Dark Lord."**

**Hermione sighed in relief. She didn't want to be from a Death Eater family. **

**Narcissa then said, "Haley, why don't we show you your room. Ginny may come."**

**"Sure," said Hermione. She followed Narcissa to a door on the third floor. Before they went in, Narcissa asked, "What would you be preferred to be called?"**

**Hermione thought for a moment. "Haley, or Felicity, Mother," she said.**

**Ginny interjected, saying, "I'll call you Hay."**

**Hermione smiled with that nickname. It sounded nice.**

**Narcissa smiled when she heard Hermione say 'Mother'. She said, "The men will probably call you Haley. I'll give you a pet name. I'll call you Felicity instead."**

**Hermione smiled. She loved having nicknames that weren't weird such as ''Mione, or Minnie, or Hermy." **

**They opened the door and Hermione gasped. The room was furnished perfectly. The walls were painted a beautiful maroon color. The bedspread was velvety green. There was a desk in the corner made of oak.**

**Ginny gasped when she stepped into the room as well. "Hay, this is perfect! I love it! Anytime you need girl time, you have the right spot for it!" she gushed.**

**"I'm glad you like it Ginny. Felicity, do you like it?" asked Narcissa.**

**Hermione smiled widely. "Yes, Mother. This is the best room anyone could ever ask for!" she exclaimed.**

**Narcissa smiled warmly and said, "Well, Felicity, I'll let you and Ginny get settled. Call me if you need anything." She stepped out of the room. **

**"Hay, when we get back to Hogwarts, are you going to go to being a Gryffindor?" asked Ginny.**

**"I don't know, Gin. I'm haven't even told my mom and dad that I'm in Gryffindor. Maybe the hat can Resort me. After all, we're pretending Hermione died, right," said Hermione.**

**"Yes, Hermione died. But, Draco's twin sister, Haley is back. What would you say you came back from?" asked Ginny.**

**"Maybe, if Mother and Father allows, I'll say I came back from...ugh, Beuxonbaxons!" said Hermione.**

**"Perfect, and maybe Lucius and Narcissa now wants their daughter closer to home, so transferred her to Hogwarts," said Ginny.**

**"Oh, Gin, that's perfect!" exclaimed Hermione. They talked into the night.**

* * *

><p><strong>Done!<strong>

**Yes, Ginny calls Hermione "Hay" while Narcissa calls her "Felicity." Everyone else calls her "Haley" since it is her given name.**


	5. Chapter the Fourth

A/N: Fastforward to when school begins. You know what happens. She goes to Diagon Alley, buys stuff, blah, blah, blah.

NOTE: Lucius Malfoy, and Blaise's parents are spies for the Order. They are not truly death eaters in this story.

Story being updated: Hermione Granger's Secret:

Hermione (Haley):

Everyone was running frantically around Malfoy Manor, trying to prepare everything ready for their departure to Hogwarts the next day. Hermione, or Haley, as we must now call her, was stacking books into her new suitcase while Draco was polishing his new broom.

Suddenly, Narcissa entered Haley's room.

"Felicity, dear, I know it is a bit too early, but we must plan yours and Blaise's wedding. He's turning 16 in October. You two have to marry by then or else face the consequences, which are very severe. When do you want this wedding?" asked Narcissa.

Haley thought for a moment. "On October 1st. Blaise's birthday is October 2nd. That'll give us time. Mom, could you please plan the wedding?" asked Haley.

"Well..." hesitated Narcissa.

"Please?" asked Haley and she looked up with big hopeful eyes.

"All right, Felicity, dear," Narcissa said, reluctantly letting in.

"Oh, thank you, Mom, thank you!" cried Haley. "I know you'll plan that perfect wedding!" She quickly gave her mother a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, dear, don't get too excited. You're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow as Haley Malfoy, not Hermione Granger," said Narcissa.

Narcissa let Haley do her packing when suddenly an owl flew into her room. It was the Daily Prophet, which Hermione had started getting in her 5th year. Now, Haley was continuing the tradition.

There was one article that caught her attention. It said:

_HERMIONE GRANGER, ONE THIRD OF THE GOLDEN TRIO, PRONOUNCED DEAD AFTER A DEATH EATER ATTACK_

_BY: RITA SKEETER_

_Hermione Granger, 6th year muggleborn witch, brightest witch of the year, friends to the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, and his sidekick, Ronald Weasley, is found dead in her parent's Muggle __home yesterday afternoon. Miss Granger was the victim to a Death Eater attack. Both her parents and her did not survive the attack._

_When Aurors came to the scene, Miss Granger and her parents were considered deceased._

_This news greatly shocked Ronald Weasley, one of her best friends. Mr. Weasley writes, "Hermione is my best friend. She would always help me do my homework and make sure I haven't failed. She was able to beat us all in every single subject. I'll miss her."_

_Mr. Potter is unable to comment on the news of his friend's death due to circumstances unexplained._

_The Weasley household is planning a funeral for their beloved friend Hermione Granger that will be held the day after Hogwarts school starts. As all of the children still attend school, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has given Miss Granger's closest friends permission to attend the funeral._

Haley knew that her parents would figure out a way to make Hermione Granger die. She just didn't know that they were going to make her victim to a "Death Eater" attack. She scoffed when all Ron cared about was using her to do his homework.

She wondered if her parents truly died.

She ran downstairs and saw her father. "Father," she began.

"Yes, Haley, dear?" asked her father.

"When you read the prophet, it said that Hermione Granger died of a death eater attack. Did my adopted parents truly die?" she asked, hoping the answer's no.

"No, Haley, they didn't die. We staged the whole thing. We relocated them to Australia to better help the story. They always wanted to go to Australia. We would never let the people who've been so kind to our daughter to be murdered," her father said.

"Thanks, Father," cried Haley and she hugged him.

* * *

><p>Haley, King's Cross:<p>

Narcissa and Lucius dropped Draco and Haley off at the station, at platform 9 and three quarters.

Narcissa took her two children aside. "Draco, Felicity, take good care of each other. Don't let the other wander. And, Draco, since the Dark Lord has forced you to kill Dumbledore, do tell the Headmaster of his plans. Felicity, just take care of Draco," she whispered into their ears and hugged them.

"We will, Mother," both chimed in. Narcissa nodded. Then, Lucius took them aside and hugged them.

He said to them, "Children, remember to pretend to hate Muggleborns. We don't want to get killed. Put on the facade and don't show emotions."

"We will," said the two children. Lucius had taught Haley how to act accordingly, though Haley absolutely hated it. Draco had told her that she'd get used to it, and even after five years in this school, he hadn't even gotten used to it.

Draco was already impatient. "Come on, Hales, let's go," he said, and dragged Haley onto the train.

"Sheesh, Drake, you are way too fast," Haley complained. Both he and Haley had gotten prefects this year (a/n: pretend Narcissa and Lucius told Dumbledore that their daughter Haley, or Hermione, was a prefect at Beuxenbaxon, and because of that, got the prefect badge; Haley will get Resorted) and were hurrying to the Prefects Compartment.

First, they made a stop to the Slytherin cabin. There were a lot of students there.

"Hello, Draco," purred Pansy.

Draco quickly put on his cold and I-don't-care face. "What do you want, Parkinson?" he demanded coldly.

"Who is that girl with you? Are you seeing someone? I'm hurt," said Pansy.

Haley knew that Draco didn't like her. So, she, too, put on a facade. "In case you're wondering, I'm Draco's sister. If I were you, I'd leave now or else," she drawled.

Then, they saw Blaise. "Nice to see you, mate," he said coldly.

Draco and Haley nodded back and grasped his hand.

Both of them had a twin connection, and in her connection, she asked, _why are we acting like that to Blaise?_

Draco took a moment, before answering, _Hales, Slytherins are supposed to act like that. You heard Father. If we don't act like this, Voldemort will kill us!_

"Nice to see you too, Blaise," commented Haley coldly. She and Draco left the compartment to continue their journey to the prefect compartment. On the way, they passed Harry and Ron. Thank goodness Ginny wasn't there. Haley hadn't yet gotten the chance to speak with Ginny about having to treat her coldly in public.

This was Haley's first time around those two as Haley Malfoy, and not Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" sneered Ron.

"Yeah, Malfoy, and who's your friend?" asked Harry.

Draco put on a sneering voice and facade and said, "Potter, Weasley. This is my sister, Haley. Haley, this is Potter and Weasley."

Haley, too, put on a facade and said, "Ah yes, the boy who lived. More like the boy who should've died." She laughed sardonically.

It pained her to act like that, yet she had to.

Draco smirked the Malfoy smirk and said, "Yes, Potter should've died, and Weasley lives in a family that has too many children."

Both laughed. Haley could see Ron and Harry's face turn red. She wanted to run over and hug them, but knew she couldn't.

"Where's your friend, Mudblood Granger?" asked Draco suddenly.

"I heard she died. Finally, one less Mudblood to deal with. Draco's told me that this school, unlike Beuxenbaxon, is contaminated with Mudbloods," said Haley. In reality, she couldn't care less if the whole entire school were filled with Muggleborns.

Both Draco and Haley laughed. They left the stunned and sad Ron and Harry behind.

Draco could sense Haley's sadness. _Hales, what's wrong? _he asked through the connection.

_Drake, I feel as if I betrayed Harry and Ron, finding out that I'm pureblood and a Malfoy..._she trailed off.

He gave Haley a hug. _It'll be all right, Hales. I promise. I don't like being a git to Potter and Weasley, either, but I have to. Remember what Father told us?_

Haley nodded. Both of them headed to the compartment.

* * *

><p>"Welcome! Welcome to another year of schooling. Before we begin the sorting, let us give a moment of silence for Hermione Granger. She and her parents died of a death eater attack last week," said Dumbledore. Then, the whole school sat in silence.<p>

Finally, he announced, "Now, on a happier note, before the Sorting, we have to sort a new student. She will join us for her sixth year. She just recently transferred from Beuxenbaxon. Now her parents want her closer to home. Please welcome Haley Malfoy!" announced Dumbledore.

That was Haley's cue. She burst into the Great Hall. Suddenly, excited whispers broke out. Most people were whispering, "Is she related to Draco Malfoy?" or "Is she a Death Eater?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling. As the hat was about to touch Haley on the stool, it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins clapped. The whole school groaned. They probably knew that a Malfoy would be in Slytherin.

"Now, to answer your questions, yes, she is related to Draco Malfoy. In fact, she's Mr. Malfoy's twin sister. And, she will be a prefect this year because of her strong academic standing in Beuxenbaxon!" cried Dumbledore.

Thus, began the sorting. Then, Dumbledore cried, "Tuck in!"


End file.
